


Lego House

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is intended to coincide with chapter 20 of "Feels Like Home"<br/>This is what happened between Louis and Harry while Jamie is out with Niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lego House

 In the end, Louis supposed, it was good that Jamie blew him off for Niall. It was the first time he and Harry had been together, alone, since he’d broken up with Eleanor. Or rather, she’d broken up with him. Louis still missed her; you don’t just get over that sort of thing in a few weeks. But the breakup had turned out to be more of a blessing than anything else. She’s ended things because she was convinced Louis was in love with Harry. Well, now Louis was convinced of the same thing. 

   Louis had hunted down all of Harry’s favorite films to watch, and despite his weird predilection for chick flicks, Louis was game to watch them all. Because even if they’re all stupid and clichéd, Louis could never deny Harry a reason to smile.

Harry waddles out of his bedroom swaddled in a blanket (and nothing else) and Louis can feel the flush rising to his face.

“Oi, Curly, go put some clothes on,” Louis groans, hoping his sexual frustration is just coming off as aggravation. Harry sticks his tongue out, but turns around and hops awkwardly back to his room. Or, rather he tries to, but ends up getting his feet tangled up in the dragging blanket and topples over.

“Ooph!” Harry grunts and he hits the floor. Louis doesn’t bother to hide his uproarious laughter, but decides to take matters into his own hands. Before Harry can struggle to his feet again, Louis starts rolling him back up the hall, blanket and all.

“Hey!” Harry laughs, trying to squirm away, but Louis is to quick for him, He shove Harry back into his room and drags the door shut.

“Put on some clothes, this is not a nudist colony,” Louis instructs. Harry scratches at the door and make wounded puppy noises. “Are you quite finished?” Louis demands, glad for once that Harry can’t see his face. After a few minutes, Harry knocks on the door.

“Can I come out now?”

“Are you decent?”

“Yes,” Harry sulks. Louis releases the door and Harry lumbers out, in his beloved onesie. Finally, Louis gets his best friend settled on the couch and puts a movie on. Harry squirms onto his lap, and Louis can feel his breathing. He can feel Harry’s breathing and he can tell that Harry is dozing off. But Louis is wired and so after a couple minutes, he starts poking Harry awake.

“Gerroff me!” Harry jerks to life, swatting at Louis’s hands, but Louis won’t let up until Harry’s got him pinned to the couch. 

“You’re ruining the movie,” Harry pouts. His nose is just inches for Louis and it’s very distracting. Louis responds with his best sassy face.

“It’s not as though you were watching it. You-” Louis’s accusations were cut of by Harry’s lips. Louis was too stunned to respond for a moment, and in a split second, Harry was up and across the room, gaping at Louis in horror.

“Shit fuck.” Harry gasps, eyes wide. Louis grins at him lazily.

“Get back here, you arse. I’m not done with you yet. I’ve been waiting two years for this.”

He texts Jamie later, three little words.

**he kissed me**


End file.
